User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Also Cookies.
Heheh... ROGUEFORT Cookie... It's a pun, you guys... Roguefort is now my top one assassin warlock!!! DA COOKIES *'Slime Cookie' (Female) **'Info': Slime Cookie isn't necessarily lucky. It's unknown if Slime Cookie was actually gelatin-flavor, but one thing remains certain, she's basically used for the dangerous Jelly. Speaking of Jelly, the slime she uses is used to shrug off any intruding cookies, basically hypnotizing even the strongest into acting dumb and walking away from her. A questionable move, even if you're trying to be friends with her. Her creation, meanwhile... "Umph... whoof dere? Weave me 'lone!" *'Cookie' (Male, referred as Non-Binary) **'Info': Is this actually a cookie? No. It does not look like a cookie, because it is round and has chocolate chips. Unlike Space Doughnut, it doesn't come from space, and it has two feet and two hands. Not to mention the face looks eerily similar to GingerBrave's face. The cookies are discussing on what this might be, and unbeknowest to them, this is a cookie. Words can have many definitions, people, not just one definition. "Hey! Guys! I'm a cookie two! Wait for me! I'M A COOKIE!" *'Olive Cookie' (Male) **'Info': The creation was inspired from a famous artist & baker's wild imagination. He sliced some olives up, and decorated the cookie as wild as he could be, giving it a beard. This cookie however ran from him when he was about to be stoved. Now he's just painting artwork on some bread with some jam, but he uses a paintbrush, since knives are dangerous art tools. In fact, did anyone even use a knife as an art tool? "E ora, dipingerò il Running Gingerbread!" *'GingerBravo' (Male) **'Info': With only one letter apart from GingerBrave, this cookie wants nothing more than fame. He tragically got burnt in the oven, and was the last one to escape from the oven. He, however, was all burnt, and fueled by vengeance, he made a secret hideout to record GingerBrave and his pal's plans, planning one day to try and make copies of them. He is a mastermind, eviler than Dr. Wasabi Cookie. Don't tell anybody about this, but he's friends with Rebel Cookie and dates with Coffee Cookie. Nobody knows that Coffee Cookie dates with him. "Some day... some day... GingerBrave is going back into the oven!" *'Twin Flavor Cookie' (Male, Female) **'Info': One cookie with two sides, Twin Flavor Cookie are respectively named Flavius and Favor. This was made by another witch who utilized an unknown type of fruit to make them. Of course, these stick-with-em twins are mainly up to a knack of everything; Flavius is the muscle while Favor is the brainiac. You won't see Flavius's muscles, and don't ask about his muscles or he's likely to get mad at you. "Hey sis! Do you know what time it is? Yep! It's time for teamwork time!" *'Nostalgia Cookie' (Male) **'Info': From somewhere in 2009, this cookie was made, but was not a living cookie. It looks a bit retro, similar to GingerBrave, but while Dr. Wasabi Cookie was testing out a crazy time travel machine, she found this cookie and decided to bring it to the present, but with an unintended side effect of still keeping its graphics. It turns out, it was a he, and was basically GingerBrave back in the 2009s. WAY before time! "Holy crud! I gotta escape from here!" *'Red Apple Cookie' (Female) **'Info': The way older variant of Apple Cookie, she's currently in Grade 9 of Cookie Academy, studying strictly. That's her favorite thing, also, that it's like she lives on studying. If she gets interrupted, she gets all mad, and boy, it's not very funny. However, she does act like a normal smart student, constantly pointing out stuff. Also wants Apple Cookie to shut up for once. "Shh! Quiet! I'm trying to study!" *'Sprinkle Cookie' (Female) **'Info': Definitely jolly, Sprinkle Cookie has a pet snowflake she found while exploring the Tower of Frozen Waves. She took care of it and called it "Frosty". For one thing, she has a knack of potentially making Snow Sugar Cookie blush (gender unknown), because she's basically the... female variant of Snow Sugar Cookie? Whatever it is, she utilizes ice magic. In a good way. In a really good way. "Let'sa go! Let'sa go! I'm out for a blizzard! Here I stand, being the last one cooled down! Let's make the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyways..." *'Watermelon Cookie' (Male) **'Info': Slice some melon pieces. Make one look like a small melon. Have it on your cookie's head. Make the other half like a jack-in-the-box. That's how Watermelon Cookie was in the beginning; a jack-in-the-box cookie. The question is, who's to blame about how snarky he is? He likes to drop pranks on cookies, and somewhat looks like a watermelon when hiding. Not to mention one time he used that tactic to turn the tables on the cookie when it was his surprise birthday. "Whoa! That's a wild one right there. This prank was definitely crazy!" *'Melon Cookie' (Male) **'Info': Made by the same creator of Watermelon Cookie, he is tall. Tallest cookie. He runs pretty awkwardly, sometimes slipping on banana peels and rolling really awkwardly. Everything about him is awkward. In fact his face kind of looks like Dozer's face. Whatever it is, he works in a business for cookies only, however it's unknown where it's located. Perhaps he's friends with Aloe Cookie, maybe he works at an office, MAYBE he actually owns an office. We will never know. "Who put this banana peel here?! And what's this zombie doing in my lawn?!" *'Banshee Cookie' (Female) **'Info': A deceased cookie who is just looking for friends but can't help but shriek, she died in a tragic accident relating to running into someone's mouth. Fueled by despair (and living only for one hour), she came back as a banshee, just searching places in hopes for new friends, but nobody sees her at all, not knowing that she's a banshee cookie. By the way, try not to engage in conversations with her. Because everything is her main fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *'Fishy Cookie' (Female) **'Info': Made by a sea witch, Fishy Cookie resides in the deep depths of the Faraway Ocean. She is shy, but very vocal about her voice, and especially good at playing the harp. Even talking to all types of fishes. On land, she cannot speak, but hey, it's a tradeoff for walking on land. Too bad she gurgles out of land, which makes her sound very weird. She still has not found a way to fix this, other than put her head in the water. Rumors has it she actually sells seashells by the seashore, but then again, it's a rumor. "GuuurgUURUURG! Uurgrgurg! GUUUUUUUUUURGGGGGGG! (Drop the bass, DJ Cookie! No, the fish bass, not the bass! Okay! DROP THE BASS!!!)" *'Marble Choco Cookie' (Female) **'Info': A japanese cookie, she just wants to fit in, but effectively keeps getting rejected OVER and OVER again. Regardless of this, she has been practicing her japanese singing for years now. She cannot wait to show off, melody and all, to the whole crowd! This melody is called "Baka-Baka Sugar Rush", but hey, let's just get to the description of this cookie. She is old, wants friends, and knows a secret about Wizard Cookie. Done. What more do you want? "C'mon, crowd! I wanna hear those cheers!" *'Jalapeno Cookie' (Unknown) **'Info': Who even baked this cookie? Is this supposed to be a demon from an underworld? Whatever. Questions surround this cookie, but he just keeps shaking his maracas wildly, begging people to join him as there's no harm done. But cookies never believe in him. So he just sits down, and effectively hides some infernal secret in himself; he has a pretty thick accent, and he sometimes rattles for no reason. Is this dude a skeleton, or is it just a human resurrected as a cookie?! "I comer at yu like an erro et ur art, no?" GingerBravo's Creations *'Jelly Space Doughnut' (Unknown) **'Info': Jelly Space Doughnut's creation was rather a sloppy one; during the Jellypocalypse, GingerBravo wanted to make a cookie version of Space Doughnut. This... didn't really work out well, he didn't even know what to even use. So he ended up stealing a jellied Space Doughnut (he is cautious) and basically just recolored it. It is Space Doughnut, recolored to try and look creative. Also, a bit square to look extra creative. Not helping with the situation though. Come on. Be your own you, guys. "kyuuuzu-krrrrrrrrrrong" *'Ketchup Cookie' (Male) **'Info': You see, nobody knows why GingerBravo used ketchup for his creation. But you can clearly see he is a supervillain due to not even having hair (likely forgotten) and his evilish smirk. He made his suit out tomatoes, and he is not willing to casually torture anyone who gets in his way. He does not care if you are in pain, he just slowly kills you. He also hates superhero movies so much, he almost made his quote "I hate superhero movies!". Because he never understand the concept of superhero movies. "The Brown Ketchup, coming in and out, ready to oppose those who oppose me." *'Dragon Cookie' (Male) **'Info': GingerBravo REALLY wanted to make a rival of Pirate Cookie, knowing pirates hate ninjas (though it's possibly a rumor). However he was forced to reduce it to a dragon, "harvesting" jalapenos for it. He was pretty proud about the creation, and the fact that Dragon Cookie likes exactly the opposite of Pirate Cookie. Dragon Cookie likes to also be some kind of ship commander. Cookies point out that it's nonsensical, but he does not care, as he just made a ship out of dragon rocks. "I can't even hear you over the AWESOMENESS of my ship." *'Waffle Cookie' (Female) **'Info': People start questioning why Waffle Cookie chose to wear a penguin suit. She casually says she prefers the land, not even wanting to fly. Her penguin suit might depict her fear of high skies, but the question is still remaining; why a penguin suit? Even then people do not know why she wears a penguin suit. And she is not willing to answer your question, as she is a bit more of a pouty child. She can throw tantrums often when she doesn't get what she gets, so don't try and get on her bad side. Don't either spoil her. "But I WANT BELLY SLIDING! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT!) *'Corpse Cookie' (Female) **'Info': Looks like Corpse Cookie is your actual gardening partner, not a good one. Someone told GingerBravo about dressing up as a Greek god for Halloween. GingerBravo, however, didn't, and made this deadly-and-smelly cookie out of a withering corpse flower, hence her name. Unlike Herb Cookie, Corpse Cookie deliberately hates nature, seeing it as a threat, and tries to get rid of it. Herb Cookie's rival, yeah, she tries to steal his quotes and mangle them up. ("Make the world green!" -> "Make the world rot!", "Hello there. I grew these herbs." -> "Hi, I watered the flowers with poison.") Fun fact, she once tried to rip off Herb Cookie's April Fools quote. "I always... wondered if... acid rain... happens..." *'Checkerboard Cookie' (Female) **'Info': Despite Marshmallow and Macaron Cookies being rivals for a reason, GingerBravo had to just make this fancy cookie, all with a neat... umm... guitar? Yes. GingerBravo does not know about parades, so he had to correct this by ripping the guitar and attempting to make a somewhat odd-looking... well, horn. But too much corrections had to be made, and here we are; a saxophone, extremely unorthodox to parades. Hey, it could see the sunlight, and hey, a checkerboard cookie army! Umm... no, she doesn't have self-replicating powers. Even if he was designed to be Macaron Cookie's rival, she also decides to be Marshmallow Cookie's rival. GingerBravo isn't too happy about that. Bad at rhyming. "A, E, I, Owned, yoU! Let's count the toes on my foes!" *'Velvet Cookie' (Male) **'Info': Yes, velvet is considered blue even though it's red. Originally designed to be the opposite of Cotton Candy Cookie (uncaring, pure hatred, and all that), he only got recently ran over by Cotton Candy Cookie while she was delivering letters. This seems to kill him, but nope, Wizard Cookie seemed to resurrect this cookie with a different brain. And new stylish looks compared to the old ugly one. Now he's dating with Cotton Candy Cookie, and somewhat playing video games. For one month, GingerBravo hasn't figured out about this until now, a he is NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT. "Yo, what's up my mans! Let's go!" *'Banana Cookie' (Male) **'Info': First and foremost, to get the elephant out of the room, his name is TOO SIMILAR TO A CERTAIN COOKIE. And second, he literally HAS WEIRD FACES. Third off, he's just Skater Cookie reskinned! But not exactly, this is just Banana Cookie's rival. Wait, which one? Okay, yeah, they've been calling him "Banana Peel Cookie", and he's been doing some extremely questionable moves, and somewhat defying physics. His face doesn't look like a normal face, let alone, is a slippery slope in cookiety. Speaking of which, he has been talking about a something named Devsisters. That must be Apple and Onion Cookie or something like that. A witch, perhaps? "Even Devsisters can't handle my moves!"